This Feeling
by 506thpir
Summary: Jade knows she can't sleep with this throbing. Either take care of it and sleep, or fight it and be half dead the next day. If only it wasn't caused from a certain someone.


Tossing and turning in my bed, I let out a frustrated groan. Flipping to lay on my stomach, I put my face into the mattress. Screaming into the covers, I continued to lay like that until I felt the uncomfortable tightness in the back of my throat and in my chest. Turning my head to the side, I breathed in the clean air with a slight gasp.  
>Flipping to my back again, I started up at the dark ceiling.<p>

_'This is hopeless.'_ I thought to myself.  
><em>'No, this is more than hopeless. This is now just plain out pathetic.'<br>_Sighing, I closed my eyes. Soon though I found out this was a bad idea. Images of him assaulted my mind as the familiar feeling hit me. Quickly opening my eyes again, I glared at the ceiling as if it was the cause of my current problems.

_'Now this is just ridiculous.'_

Sighing, I ran a hand through my messy bed hair. Clenching my jaw, my thumb began to quickly tap against my shirt covered stomach.

_'I mean, why? Why him? There's no reason is there? No there is not.'_

Clenching and unclenching my jaw I continued to stare up at the ceiling.

_'I bet it's because Beck and I broke up. That must be it.' _

Somewhere in the recess of my mind I knew that I was crazy to be having a one sided conversation with myself. Really though, I'm not too worried about it. I'll be concerned when voices start answering back. Until then however I have more important things to worry about.

_'We broke up so now I'm lonely. I'm lonely and I'm horny. Yea, that's it.'_ I nodded as if that would make my theory right.

_'Why else would I be thinking about him? And in this way no less. Surely I can't be attracted to him.'_

Hearing a sound from outside my window, my eyes flickered to the covered glass. I strained my ears to hear something more. After a few seconds of hearing nothing else, I went back to focus on my thoughts.

_'Well, he does have a certain amount of….appeal I guess you could say._' I made a face at the thought.  
><em>'I can't really deny that although it sickens me.' <em>  
>I continued to absentmindedly tap my thumb on my stomach.<p>

Letting out a deep sigh, I closed my eyes again. Another picture of him came to mind. It was a picture of that I saw of him on his Slap page. He was sitting on small ledge outside a door. Slightly hunched over, he was looking down as he held onto his shins.  
>My mind stayed on this picture for a little while longer. I don't know what it is, but something just makes him look so….mysterious. Sorrowful maybe.<p>

_'The picture has always been one of my favorites of him.' _I thought idly.

At the thought of this the image changed to another one of my favorites. I let out a groan as I feel a slight tingle below my waist.  
>It's another picture that was on his Slap page.<p>

I'll admit, I'm slightly a masochist. This picture doesn't really prove that though. It more or less proves that I think guys are hot when they're angry. Mainly so him.

What he was angry about, I don't really remember. His brows are pushed together as a frown adorns his face. His hair was longer than usual, but it frames his face perfectly. The way he's holding himself like he's ready to fight, God.  
>I feel a shiver run through my body.<br>Opening my eyes, I make a face of distain.

"I'm pathetic." I mumble to myself.

Looking over at the digital clock resting on my nightstand, I see it read 3:13am. Groaning, I know I won't get any sleep unless I take care of this. Growling, I realize that I've had this pent up frustration all day. Without Beck now, I'll have to take care of it myself.

_'But with him in mind? Why can't I think of some random hot actor?'_

**_'Because you see him every day and you know he's-'_**

_'Oh, awesome. Now there's a voice answering me back. Fuck'n psycho now. This didn't happen when I was with Beck.'_

**_'You also didn't have this attraction to Beck like you do-'_**

_'How bout you not say the name?'_

**_'How bout you not interrupt every one of my damn sentences.'_**

_'Touché.' _

Throwing my left arm over my head, I moved my eyes around the dark room.

**_'You know what you have to do. If you don't do it now, you may jump him tomorrow at school.'_**

I narrowed my eyes at the thought.

_'I doubt that.'_

**_'You never know. You never felt this kind of need when you were with Beck.'_**

_'That's because it was handled before it got this bad.'_

**_'You keep telling yourself that.'_**

Feeling a throb between my legs, I knew that I was going to be walking dead the next day if I didn't sleep now. And I couldn't sleep because of this damn feeling.

"Fine!" I whispered harshly. "I'll fuck'n do it."

Getting no reply from the voice that seemed to harass me recently, I rolled my eyes. Letting out a sigh I closed my eyes as my right hand began to slowly descend down to my underwear.

I knew that there was no way I'd be able to do this without playing out a scene in my head. Didn't matter how horny I was.

_'Fuck'n body making this even more difficult.' _I thought irritated.

Soon I began to play out a fantasy in my mind.

* * *

><p><em>Hearing the doorbell ring multiple times one after another, it was safe to assume who ever there was peeved.<em>

_"I'm coming I'm coming. Damn impatient son of a-"  
>Opening the door I was surprised at who was there.<em>

_"What are you doing here?" I asked annoyed._

_"I'm not here to get any of your attitude West." He said pushing past me._

_Glaring at him, I slammed the door shut. _

_"Then what are you here for exactly? Tell me, why did you decide to shower my lovely home," I opened my arms wide. "With your presence?" _

_Dropping my arms I crossed them over my chest. _

_"I have a bone to pick with you." _

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know we lived in the 80's."_

_Narrowing his eyes at me, he took two quick strides towards me._

_"I said I don't want your attitude Jade."_

_"Well you're getting it anyway."_

_Growling he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off._

_"Really, what do you want?"_

_Staring at me for a moment, he took a step back. _

_"I want an answer from you."_

_"An answer from me?" I repeated._

_"That's what I said."_

_Feeling anger rise in me, I gave him a dirty look. _

_"You won't be getting one from me if you keep acting like that."_

_"I'll get one, and I'll act as I damn well please." _

_Looking into his eyes, I saw a rare fire in them. Tapping my foot a few times, I unfolded my arms and walked towards the kitchen. Hearing him follow, I opened the fridge. As cold air wafted around me, I grabbed a drink from one of the shelves. Not offering him one, I shut the door. Leaning my back against the black fridge, I propped a foot against it. Opening the can I took a sip as he continued to watch me._

_"So what is it you want to know?"_

_Leaning against a counter, he folded his arms._

_"What I want to know is what the hell your deal is."_

_"Well, I said no to the deal. I mean, I felt I had a better chance with the steel suitcase that I had. I thought it had the money in it. I was wrong."_

_I smirked as he glared at my 'Deal or No Deal' reference._

_"You know what I fucking mean."_

_I took another sip of my drink as I raised my eyebrows at him._

_"Oh, angry are we?"_

_His voice began to rise slowly. "Yea, I'm angry. I'm angry and I'm tired of dealing with your shit. I-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. He spoke again in a more strained tone._

_"I'm sick and tired of your attitude and your antics."_

_"Really?" I asked in a surprised tone. "Because I'm not." Giving him an arrogant smile I took another drink of my soda. _

_Taking a few quick steps towards me, he snatched the can out of my hand and threw it in the general direction of the sink. It flew towards the counter and made a loud thunk sound as it hit the inside of the sink. Glaring at the man in front of me, he was hovering over me glaring right back. _

_"If any of that spilled, you're cleaning it up."_

_"Shut up."_

_I was taken aback for a moment at his bluntness._

_"Excuse me?" I asked after I regained myself._

_"I said shut up. You're going to listen to me." I saw the muscles in his jaw clench as me looked down at me in raw anger. I felt my heart beat quicken as a tingle started between my legs._

_"I am sick and tired of you. Your attitude is out of control and you're spiteful to everyone. Even your own boyfriend."_

_"Beck and I broke up." I corrected._

_He rolled his eyes in response. "Fine, ex-boyfriend. The point is I'm done with your shit."_

_I spoke in a condescending tone. "Oh, you're done with 'my shit'?" _

_"Isn't that just what I said?"_

_I scoffed. "And what are you going to do if I don't stop?"_

_His eyes narrowed as a dark smile formed on his face. "Trust me, you don't want to know."_

_"No! Please tell. I'm intrigued."_

_"I'll save it for later."_

_I put a hand on his chest and patted it a with everyword.  
>"No!"<br>Pat.  
>"Tell."<br>Pat.  
>"Me."<br>Pat._

_"Jade," He growled in warning._

_"I'm a big girl!"  
>I slapped him on the chest. <em>

_He let out a deep growl. Somewhat unfazed I knew what buttons to push to really rile him up._

_"Tell me, are you here because of Cat? Am I hurting her feelings? Or what about Vega? Didn't you have a thing for her too?"_

_"Jade." He growled again in a more warning tone._

_"I bet I'm making them cry in some corner and you're here to be their knight in shining-"_

_He cut me off as he slammed his hands on the fridge behind me, making it rock. Moving his face closer to mine, he whispered harshly, "I told you to quit."  
>The tingling between my legs came back stronger.<em>

_"You are going to stop being a bitch. You understand me?"_

_I gave an unattractive snort._

_"Oh, and you're going to make me?"  
>I looked into his eyes challengingly and brought our faces closer.<br>"No one tells me, let alone makes me, do ANYTHING."_

_He in turn smirked.  
>"You think so?"<em>

_"I know so. I'm not weak and submissive."_

_His smirk grew even more.  
>"I'm sure I could prove you wrong in minutes."<em>

_I rolled my eyes.  
>"Oh yea? And how will you manage to do that?"<em>

_Smiling, I saw a spark of challenge in his eyes before he crashed his lips into mine. Letting out a muffled sound of surprise, I instinctively put my hands on his forearms. Putting his hands on my hips, he gripped them tightly. Kissing me roughly, I dug my nails into his arm._

_Pulling back, he looked me in the eyes as I looked back shocked.  
>"In five minutes, I'll have you begging me to have my way with you."<em>

_"I-I…" I was at a loss for words. Who was this man standing in front of me because it wasn't who I saw every day. This man was different, more controlling. And sadly, my body responded happily to it._

_Grabbing my ass, he forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. Kissing me again, he expertly maneuvered through my house until we were in my room. Slamming the door shut with his foot, he laid me on the bed; our lips still locked._

_Hovering over me, he propped his weight on his left arm as he used his right hand to graze over the curves of my body. Leaning back, I looked up at him.  
>"What do you think you're doing?" I mustered up the last of my attitude.<br>Ignoring the half assed glare I was shooting his way, he opted to brush the hair away from my neck and suck on it. Breathing in sharply, I heard him respond._

_"Don't act like you don't want this."  
>He nipped at my skin. Flinching as he bit too hard, he ran his tongue over the spot to help sooth it.<br>"I've seen the way you look at me Jade." He leaned back too look me in the eyes. "You'd watch me from across the hall, checking me out. I notice the look of lust in your eyes."_

_My eyes widen slightly in response. In turn, he smiled smugly._  
><em>"I'm not blind."<em>

_There was a moment of silence._

_"So tell me Ms. West, do you not want this?"_  
><em>He used his free hand to gesture to us.<em>

_"I.."_

_I felt his thumb rub circles on my hip as he looked at me with dark desire.  
>He leaned down to whisper something in my ear.<br>"Trust me Jade." He said huskily. "I can make you feel…."  
>He let out a slight laugh.<br>"I guess you could say, orgasmic."  
>He leaned back up to look at me; waiting for an answer.<em>

_Heart racing, I could feel the tingle between my legs turn into a pounding throb. Biting the inside of my cheek, I gave him a look of uncertainty. Understanding the look, he leaned down to kiss me. In the kiss alone, he gave me the answer I needed, and I him. _

_I could feel him smirking into the kiss as he said "now the fun really begins."_

_Moving my lips with his in a furied pace, I let out an involuntary groan.  
>The room began to grow hotter as our kissing became more passionate. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, he slowly began to raise it. Finally getting it off, he threw it off to the side and started to plant kissed down my neck. Groaning, I arched my back, pushing my still covered breasts towards him. Kissing the valley between my breasts, he kissed down my stomach. Just as slowly as he took my shirt off, he also took off my pants.<br>Somewhere between him removing my jeans and kissing me again, his shirt came off revealing his upper body. I started at him in shock.  
>Noticing, he smirked.<em>

_"Surprised?"_

_I shook my head. "Not really actually."_

_Smiling, he kissed me on the lips quickly before pulling me towards the edge of the bed. Getting off, he kneeled on the floor between my legs._

_"What are you-"_

_He spoke soothingly. "Relax."_

_Kissing the inside of my thigh, I let out a sigh of content. As he gradually moved up, I could feel my core dampen even more. Getting to the edges of my panties, he looked me in the eyes as he removed them. Taking in a breath, I stiffened as I felt his hot breath on me._

_"It's alright Jade." He whispered._  
><em>"You'll be fine."<em>

_Kissing my lower lips, he slid his tongue up my slit. Letting out a moan, I brought my head back to hit the bed.  
>Brining a hand up, he rubbed one of my breast as he continued his ministrations. Moaning louder, he slowly inserted a finger. Bucking my hips, he brought the hand that was fondling me to anchor down my waist. I groaned at the loss of contact.<em>

_As he began to finger me faster, he sucked on my clit and flicked it with his tongue. Moaning louder I grabbed onto the bed covers._

_As my walls began to tighten around his fingers, he inserted another one. Feeling like I was about to be pushed over the edge, he removed himself from me. As I felt the cold air hit me, I let out a groan._

_Smiling down at me, he quickly took off his own jeans.  
>"Sorry, I can't let you have your release yet."<em>

_Leaning on my arms, I glared at him.  
>"Bastard."<em>

_Scrunching his brows together, he let out a tsk tsk._

_"You won't get anywhere with that attitude. I may just leave you here like this."  
>He began to reach down for his pants.<em>

_"Wait!" I called out before I could stop myself._

_He looked up at me from his hunched over position._

_"I'll….I'll be…" I mumbled the rest._

_He leaned back up and walked towards me.  
>"I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you."<em>

_I mumbled what I said again._

_"Nope." He shook his head. "Still can't hear."_

_"I'll be grod…"_

_"What was that?" He put a hand to cup his ear as if to help him hear me._

_"I said I'll be good!" I yelled angrily._

_Leaning over me again, he put his face close to mine._

_"Yelling at me in a forceful tone doesn't sound like you're being 'good'. We'll just have to fix that."_

_Kissing me deeply, I didn't expect that he'd turn me over and slap me on the ass.  
>Letting out a gasp I put my face into the mattress as he slapped me again.<em>

_"Now, are you going to," SLAP "start acting," SLAP "Good?" SLAP_

_By now I could feel the stinging hotness on my right cheek which oddly enough turned me on. I let out a muffled answer that apparently wasn't good enough for him._

_SLAP_

_"I can't hear you!" He said forcefully._

_"YES!" _

_Palming the throbbing flesh, he began to rub it softly. _

_"Good." _

_Kissing up my back he unhooked my bra and took it off. Continuing the trail of kisses to my neck, he began to suck on my pulse point.  
>If I stopped focusing long enough on this I could feel the hard on in his boxers on my lower back.<br>Turning me over, he looked over my body for the first time. I felt a little uncomfortable under his intense stare._

_"What to do what to do." He mumbled._

_Smiling to myself, I formed a plan. Even after his little 'warning' I wanted to get him angry again. They say angry sex is the best, why not find out?  
>I leaned up to pat him on the arm.<em>

_"Why don't you go play with Cat. I think we're done."  
>Standing, I heard him give a surprised "excuse me?".<br>I turned around to face him._

_"Honestly, you're boring me. You came to my house angry and demanding."  
>I crossed my arms over my chest.<br>"Then you yell at me, more or less push me against my fridge kissing me and say you'll have me begging for you within five minutes."  
>I looked over at the clock on my nightstand then back at him.<br>"I'm pretty sure it's been five minutes."  
>I smiled at the look of shock on his face.<br>"Why don't you," I pointed towards him as the other hand went to my hip. "Man up and grow a bigger pair of balls. After that we'll come back to this. You know, when you know how to be a real man."  
>Smiling at him, I turned my back to him and started to walk away.<br>I started a countdown in my head.  
>'3-2-'<br>Before one I felt him grab my arm, turn me around and slammed me into his chest._

_"You want me to man up? Want me more aggressive? Alright, fine."_  
><em>He gave a devilish smile.<em>  
><em>"You asked for it."<em>

_Kissing me roughly, he slammed me against the wall closest to my bed. Running his hands over my body, I grabbed hold of the hem of his boxers. Sliding them down, he stepped out of them. Looking at his erection, I was pleasantly surprised. I can't give an exact number, but his was definitely bigger than average. _

_Reaching for my night stand, I opened the drawer to dig around for a bit. As he started kissing my neck, I could feel a hickey start to form. Groaning, I threw a condom at him._

_"Here, put this on."_

_Shaking his head, I looked at him shocked._  
><em>"Then we're not-,"<em>  
><em>"No, YOU'RE putting it on."<em>

_Cocking and eye brow, I ripped open the small square. Looking him in the eyes while doing it, I could still see a fire burning inside him.  
>The moment it was on he wasted no time in slamming me against the wall again and kissing me. Biting my bottom lip, he ran his tongue over it. Moaning I stuck my tongue in his mouth. As we battled for dominance he somehow managed to get us to the bed. Pushing me down, he leaned over me.<br>Looking down at me I could see the lust in his eyes, clear as day._

_"I'm going to make you scream for me Jade."_

_I could feel my core start to throb again._

_"I'll make you scream and moan so loud the neighbors may just call the police."_

_Smirking, he leaned down to kiss me as he thrusted into me. Letting out a loud moan, I threw my head back as I felt him fill me. _

_I was by no means a virgin, but Beck wasn't as big as him. He didn't fill me as much as the man in me did._

_"God," I breathed out._  
><em>I let out another moan as he began to thrust in me. Soon I began to meet his thrusts with my own.<em>  
><em>My body reacted in so many ways to him.<em>  
><em>I felt like I was on fire. My skin literally felt like it was burning. My fingers were aching from holding onto the bed covers; I needed something to anchor me down as he slammed into me repeatedly. I let out moans varying in volume depending on how hard he thrusted. My walls were clinging to him like a vice.<em>  
><em>My mind was a blissful blank with the exception of one thought. 'I need more.'<em>

_"Ohhhh…."I moaned out._

_"Yes," He let out a moan of his own. "Jade?"_

_"Faster." I breathed out._

_"Faster?" He panted. I barely noticed the mischievous look in his eyes." How about…"_

_Taking his length out fully, I whimpered at the feeling of emptiness. Moving my hips towards him, I tried to alleviate the feeling but to no avail. _

_"Beg for it Jade."_

_Through the sex crazed fog in my mind, I kept some of my attitude._

_"Over my dead body."_

_He shrugged his shoulders._  
><em>"Then I guess you'll never get this," He quickly thrust into me again as I let out a loud moan. Just as fast he pulled out.<em>

_"Again."_

_Leaning up he got up to stand by the edge of my bed._

_Whimpering, I clenched my jaw.  
>"I don't…" I started saying.<br>"I know you want it Jade."  
>He leaned down to whisper in my ear.<br>"Just beg for it."  
>As the final act of torture, he ran the tip of his cock up and down my pussy.<em>

_Moaning, I closed my eyes._

_"Shit!" I yelled out. I opened my eyes to look at him.  
>"Just fuck me already!"<em>

_He smirked._

_"That doesn't sound like begging."_

_Groaning in frustration, I finally caved_.

_"Please! Andre! I need you. I need to feel that cock inside of me. I'm begging you."_

_Smiling, the dark look came back to his eyes.  
>Spreading my legs, he put the tip of his penis in me.<br>Kissing me the musician said, "say my name again."_

_"Andre." I whispered back sensually.  
>With another kiss, he thrusted in me once more. He'd pull out almost all the way to only push back in with a hard thrust. Moaning, I dug my nails into his back.<em>

_"Fuck….Andre…."_

_"That's right Jade."  
>He kissed down my neck and began to suck on a breast. Arching my back, I moaned loudly at a particularly depth thrust that hit a certain spot. Hearing the moan and noticing that it was different than the others, Andre made sure to hit the spot repeatedly.<br>Grabbing my legs he put them over his shoulders as he leaned over me to push in deeper. I grabbed onto the bed again as his thrust went deeper._

_"Andre." I moaned._

_Moaning back, I could tell he was as close as I was._  
><em>Opening his eyes, he looked at me.<em>  
><em>"Jade," He breathed out.<em>  
><em>"Come for me. Let me feel your walls tighten around my cock."<em>  
><em>He thrust into me and hit my G spot. Thrusting my hips towards him, I bit down on my lower lip as my eyes rolled into the back of my head.<em>  
><em>"An…dre…"<em>  
><em>Leaning down to whisper in my ear he spoke commandingly. "Come for me Jade."<em>

_Moaning loudly, I could feel the familiar sensation that I was being pushed over the edge. Screaming out his name, I could feel Andre thrust into me a few more times as he moaned my name; finally having his own release._

* * *

><p>Fingers quickening, I arched my back as I moaned out Andres' name.<p>

Coming down from the high, I took in several deep breaths. As my heart began to go back to its normal pace, I groaned in frustration.

_'The fact that I just got off to a fantasy of Harris fucking me is all kinds of wrong.' _I thought begrudgingly.

**_'But you liked it.' _**

"Yea, that's the problem." I whispered.

Sighing, I rolled over onto my side.

_'Well, at least I won't jump him tomorrow in school.'_

**_'No, you'll just imagine him throwing you up against a locker and having his way with you as you scream out his name; leaving you wanting him more than ever. You're in deep now.'_**

I let out a moan of frustration as I covered my eyes with my hands as realization swept over me.

"Oh fuck."

**_AN: And that's the end of the longest one shot I've done. I think I fucked up my back from lying in bed for so long writing this. Like, 4am to 8:37am. So…I need sleep. Oh, and those pictures are real. I'd say they're also my favorite pictures of him._**


End file.
